AJxCMPUNK STORY!
by MyRussianComrade
Summary: Aj accidentally gets pregnant by the Best in the World Champion, CM Punk. How can Punk handle being a parent and a champion the same time? Will he even care for the baby?
1. Chapter 1

**Aj POV:**

I couldn't help the tears that ran down my face.

I am pregnant. And with CM Punk's baby.

My hands trembled as it held the pregnancy test that had a

small pink plus.

I knew I wanted to be a mother but not this way.

It was just last month when i told CM Punk to marry me and he turned me down.

He said he loved me when we made love.

Maybe that's all he wanted was sex.

How can I be stupid!?

He's just like the other wrestlers being a jerk and toying with the girls emotions...

I got off the bathroom floor and walked out the bathroom quickly walking to my room when I bumped into the last man i wanted to see.

**Daniel Bryan.**

I glared at him and he stared at my hands in shock. That's when I realized I still had the pregnancy test in my hand!

He cleared his throat and strokes his beard. His eyes gazes in mine. He looks guilty.

"Aj, take me back. I will take care of you and our baby."

Before I could speak Daniel cups my face with his hands and kisses me hard.

I struggle to get away and when he pulls back i slap him.

He touches his marked cheek and glares at me.

I glare back and say, "You never wanted me then! Why now? Is it because i'm pregnant? Is it because of this baby you think you would be more popular in this industry!"

Okay I know I was randomly shouting and Daniel looked hurt then his expression turned to pissed off.

He was looking past me and I wasn't prepared to see CM Punk.


	2. Chapter 2

"Pregnant? Aj you are pregnant and you didnt tell me!" Punk yelled.

Tears welled in my eyes, "Punk I found out today I was going-"

"Going? So you thought you couldnt tell me."

I shook my head, "Thats not what I-"

He threw his hands up in an over exagerated way and glared at me then Daniel who was smirking about our drama.

Punk looked at me once more then bawled up his fist.

He glared at it and threw something at me feet.

I looked down to find a beautiful emrald ring.

I was speechless and when I looked back up at Punk shook his head.

"Goodluck raising that baby Aj."

With that he walked away...

I broke down crying.

I couldn't BELIEVE Punk would leave me and our baby!

Daniel chuckled and walked away.

**CM PUNK POV:**

It was a wonder how much I love AJ. I wanted-needed to marry her. I realized she's my soul mate. Earlier today I bought a beautiful emrald engagement ring. yes i'm going to propose Aj. I looked around the building for her and once I foud her... my heart dropped. She and Goatface were kissing. I glared at them. Aj pushed Daniel away, slapped him and began yelling. I heard something like "baby". SHE'S PREGNANT! Is it Daniel's? Is it mine? I was too confused and began to walk to them yelling at Aj. I saw the pain in her eyes.

and I don't believe that baby could be mine?

That's when I left her. I heard Daniel laughing and AJ crying... Who cares about a baby anyway? It's why I have my Championship Belt.

**AJ POV:**

I was in my room crying when a knock was at my door.

I didn't bother answering and whoever was knocking opened my door and stepped into my room.

"Aj?" it was Layla.

I looked up from my pillow and saw her in her attire.

"What's been bothering you? You're not yourself anymore..." she trailed off and sat by me on my bed.

I signed then confessed.

"I'm preganant and Punk left me."

Her eyes widen from shock then her face turned to anger. "I'll casturate him!"

She would do that...

I shook my head no. "It's fine... I can be a great single mother."

Layla gave a small smile. "Yes you will, and I will always be here for you and little Alayla."

I giggled. When me and Layla use to talk about kids we always said we would put our names together to make the perfect girl name Alayla.

My door opened again and it was Booker T.

Oh shit!

He gave a dispointing look at me. Then looked at Layla. "Layla you're up."

She nodded and gave me an apologetic smile then left.

I sat upright then blushed remembering i was only in a tanktop and my girly shorts.

Booker shook his head then said, "Why havn't you been fighting? Your week vacation is up."

I nodded then signed sadly. "I'm pregnant."

He started wide-eyed. "Wha-what! Who's the father?"

"CM Punk."

he looked at the floor thinking hard. Minutes seemed to past and he finally met my eyes.

"Aj please tell me he's staying with you?"

I wish. Instead I shook my head no.

He signed and hugged me. I hugged back.

"Things will get better."

"I hope."

**UNKNOWN POV:**

Dolph Ziggler was walking by for his match when he heard Booker T and Aj talking.

Being the knoesy person he was investigated.

He heard about Aj being pregnant and that CM Punk is the father and will not be in the babie's life.

The Showoff smirked knowing he would ruin CM Punk's life by confessing his huge secret...


	3. Chapter 3

**AJ POV:**

I was in the private lobby watching Punk and Dolph fight.

Punk won his match against Dolph Ziggler.

Punk looked at Dolph expecting for him to walk out the ring instead he told someone to hand him a mike.

Dolph then smirked and looked at the WWE fans.

"Fans what you don't know about CM Punk is that..." he trialed off smirking at Punk who looked confused. "He knocked up AJ."

My eyes widened. HOW DID Dolph know!

CM Punk looked beyond shocked.

The fans were in shock as well chatting loud amongst each other.

I felt my eyes go wattery and began to run to my room when I tripped but strong arms caught me.

I signed relieved thankful i didn't hurt my baby.

When I looked up to thank the person it was John Cena.

He had an concern look.

"AJ are you ok?"

Judging by his concern he didn't know the news...

I shook my head and quickly got out his arms to my room.

I began packing my clothes and nesisities in my suitcase ready to leave.

I couldn't stay here because im pregnant.

i couldn't do the one thing i love to do and now im going to be a single mother raising a baby who's father toyed with my emotions.

Once i closed my suitcase and began to walk out my room

the door opened to a pissed off CM Punk.

I glared up at him even though all i wanted to do was jump in his arms and cry to apologize.

"What do you want Philip?"

He scoffed, "What do I want? What I want is for you to apologize to me for telling Ziggler about that bastard-"

I slapped him across his face. How DARE he calls our - my child a bastard!

He stared shocked at me and did the one thing i would Never expect from him.

He Slapped Me Back.

I felt my stinging cheek and that's when the tears began to fall.

Philip immediately felt bad and profusely started to apologize trying to hug me.

I pushed him back and ran out my room.

One little accident.

One little baby who didn't ask to born caused all this pain and heart ache.


	4. Chapter 4

**CM PUNK POV:**

I set my beer on the table next to my bed.

I know im straight-edged or was but i needed to do something to settle my feelings.

It's been two weeks since Aj left.

I couldn't belived I slapped her!

Never in my life I would hurt a woman physically especially the one who's carrying

my child-my first child-and the woman i love.

I know what I did was wrong.

Why would I leave the woman who I love?

Why would I even slap her out of my own anger?

I realized that i was being selfish and that the world revolved around me and my Championship Belt.

**CM PUNK POV:**

My door opened to Michael (The Miz)

"Dude it's your round."

I signed. I really wasn't in the mood to wrestle.

Not to metion Ryback was getting on my ever lasting nerves threating my Champion Ship Belt.

Today though, we'll fight again but I have paid The Shield to take care of him.

Regardless, I got out my bed.

Michael gave a small hopeful smile, "Things will get better."

I nodded.

Once The Shield "Took Care Of Ryback" I was walking on my way to

my room when I heard John Cena talking on his phone.

I was close enough to hear his conversation and I swear I heard Aj's voice!

Why would she be talking with him?

**CM PUNK POV:**

I glared at Cena, no way was he going to be taking Aj away from me.

I waited for him to pass me and that's when I jumped him.

Reapetly kicking and punching him.

He was shocked but immeditaly tried fighting me back.


	5. Chapter 5

**AJ POV:**

I was anixously waiting for John Cena to come out for his match as his theme song played.

The only thing is he hasn't came out yet in a Full minute.

I'm worried.

What if The Shield attacked him!?

The Camra Crew immediatly went in the back to see CM Punk and John Cena fighting like no tommorrow...

Booker T and others tried pulling them apart they sucessfully did but John broke out of their grasp and attacked Punk who then got loose and did the GTS on him.

Booker T told the Camra men to leave and told Dolph Ziggler and Sheamus to go ahead and do their match.

With that a commercial went off.

**Booker T POV:**

I can't belive this shit!

All this fighting over a cellphone?

I had a feeling it's not about the cellphone but about Aj.

I swear she creates drama everywhere and anywhere.

During the commercial break I forced CM Punk to leave or

i'll take his belt from him.

He was beyond pissed but since he loved that belt so much he left.

**CM Punk POV:**

How dare Booker T lets me leave and not Cena!

I walked to my lockerroom where i got dressed in my jeans, shirt, and hoodie.


End file.
